


You aren't meant to be here. Let's (try) to fix that

by AGiantNerd



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dimension Travel, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Gen, Kris is a dude, Minor Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Other AU's will be mentioned, Time Travel, Trauma, Verbal Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: Frisk, while walking the whole underground to tell all the Monsters the wonderful news about the barrier being destroyed, find a mysterious gray door in Waterfall and inside meets a goopy man who tries to attack them and finds themself in another universe in the aftermath.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale) & Kris (Deltarune), Frisk & Kris, Kris & Lancer & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something Undertale/Deltarune related! I hope you enjoy it and I am so sorry about the awful fight scene. I still need to practice writing Fight's so there will probably be a feeling of it being off. Sorry if that bothers ya!

Frisk was walking through Waterfall, humming happily as they skipped along the ground. The reason they were in such a happy mood was that they were finally going to be able to see the sky again. They had recently broken the barrier using all the monster souls and six human ones thanks to Asriel Dreemuur.

The reason why they weren’t immediately running outwards to freedom is so that he could tell everyone that they were free to go. He couldn’t wait to see the cute doggos in Snowdin, who would probably wag their tails out of excitement.

Speaking of Snowdin, they were almost halfway there by now. They didn’t want to take the boat because of they wanted to make sure they missed nothing. The room with the cheese in the crystal was coming up and Frisk was going to make sure to encourage the mouse to get it or invite it to the world above.

Everything changed in a blink. 

Suddenly the hallway expanded and a gray mysterious door appeared. Now normal people would be freaked out by this but they weren’t Frisk. 

To be honest, Frisk was looking at the door with awe. Never once they have come across this door before in their journey and they were quite interested by it. They tried they nob to the door and it seemed to be unlocked.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” a voice rang out behind Frisk. They turned around to be met by Chara, silently floating a bit behind them.

Chara has been following Frisk around day one in the underground as a helpful human ghost that narrated and pointed out things on Frisk’s journey, sadly however they were only visible to Frisk. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Frisk asked, furrowing their brows.

“I don’t know, I just have this awful feeling about that door. Like something dangerous lays behind it.” Chara rubbed their arm nervously.

“When hasn’t there been danger behind doors though? Even if they do fight I bet they would stop when I mention they could head to the surface.” Frisk reassured their ghost companion before opening the door revealing a plain gray room.

Frisk stepped in nervously, Chara following close behind. 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Frisk called out nervously.

...But nobody came.

“Welp looks like no one was here, we should probably get-” Chara was cut off when the door suddenly slammed behind them and the room became pitch black.

The blackness however moved and began to herd in the middle of the room, causing the room to brighten again. The black mass began to topple on each other, making the globs take shape of a body as a sudden outline began to appear in the air above the blackness making out a face.

The face had a crack on the top of their head reaching into the now forming left eye. The right eye also had a crack lowering in the now widened face of the creature they had just stumbled upon.

The eyes suddenly gained a light spark as it took a good long look at Frisk. 

“☟︎☜︎☹︎☹︎⚐︎ ☟︎🕆︎💣︎✌︎☠︎, ⚐︎☼︎ 💧︎☟︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ ✋︎ 💧︎✌︎✡︎ ☟︎🕆︎💣︎✌︎☠︎💧︎✍︎ (Hello human, or should I say humans?)” the creature spoke but Frisk couldn’t understand what it was saying, Chara on the other hand widened their eyes.

“Um, I am sorry, could you repeat that?” Frisk silently requested, feeling nervous about the creature in front of them. It reminded them of the amalgamates in the true lab, but it seemed more aware.

“Frisk we need to leave now.” Chara looked at the child, seemingly scared and pleading. This confused Frisk because Chara would never interfere with anything they do unless if it is to give advice. To see them so confused scared Frisk.

“☹︎☜︎✌︎✞︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ 💧︎⚐︎ 💧︎⚐︎⚐︎☠︎✍︎ (Leaving so soon?)” The thing tilted its head as the door behind them vanished into nothing. 

Frisk wasn’t dealing with this, “Hey! It isn’t very nice that your trapping me in here! I was going to tell you that the monsters are heading towards the surface! If you let me go, I could bring you there!”

“☺︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ 👌︎☜︎👍︎✌︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👌︎✌︎☼︎☼︎✋︎☜︎☼︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👌︎☼︎⚐︎😐︎☜︎☠︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎✡︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ☞︎☼︎☜︎☜︎ 👎︎⚐︎☜︎💧︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 💣︎☜︎✌︎☠︎ ✋︎ ✌︎💣︎!”

“I don’t understand you!” Frisk yelled, trying to convince it to use a different way to communicate. 

“I can, and let me tell you were not getting out of here without a fight, I can feel it,” Chara stated.  
“They said something about not being free even though the barrier is broken. I don’t know why it can’t be freed but I don’t think it is positive.” Chara translated.

The monster nodded as the goop on its body began to morph into a comfortable shape, making itself two arms and forming skeleton hands with holes in the middle.

“Is there a way to free you?” Frisk carefully asked. They knew it wasn’t possible to free absolutely everyone, for example, the Snowman in the forest around Snowdin Town.

“✡︎☜︎💧︎, ❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ☹︎✋︎😐︎☜︎ ✋︎❄︎ ✌︎❄︎ ✌︎☹︎☹︎📬︎ 💣︎☜︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ⚐︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ☟︎✌︎☠︎👎︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎.” The being’s smile grew larger, nearly covering its whole face. 

Chara took a sharp inhale, “Shit, be prepared for attack!” they warned. 

Frisk immediately went on guard as they were thrown into battle.

(Soundtrack: Dark, Darker, Yet Darker Remix by SharaX)

The four options that always appeared in battle opened in front of Frisk.

[Fight] [Act] [Item] [Mercy]

Frisk immediately pressed [Act] and checked the enemy.

“W.D Gaster - Formal Royal Scientist, LV ???? DF ???? AT ????” Chara informed, whenever there was an enemy and Frisk pressed Check, knowledge flew into Chara’s head. Even if they never met said enemy.

“Apparently something must have happened to him for him to look like this, whatever it was probably wasn’t good.”

There was no time to analyze as Gaster began his attack, summoning bones out of nowhere and flinging them at Frisk who dodged most of them, others leaving scratch marks on their arms and legs.

Frisk’s options appeared yet again but before they could do anything, Gaster grabbed a chunk of itself and threw it towards the options, covering them in blackness and disintegrating them, though two options survived.

[Fight] [Item]

“Guess we have to go on offense Frisk!” Chara yelled towards the human, prompting them to nod sadly.

They only fought once before and that was with Asgore before they needed to go back in time to give a letter to Alphy.

Frisk let out a sigh as they pressed the fight button and ran towards Gaster, armed with a dagger they found in Asgore’s house before confronting him.

They sliced only to be met with air however and they fall through Gaster’s body and into a dark pit. 

Frisk got up as the darkness once again began to huddle and move into an area on the floor, remaking Gaster’s body. 

“✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💣︎✋︎💧︎💧︎☜︎👎︎ 💣︎☜︎. (You missed me.)” he laughed as one of his eyes shined blue and the other orange.

He spread his arms out and the room around them began to collapse revealing code and screens too far away to make out and read or see.

“What the hell!” Chara yelled out of confusion and made Frisk jump a bit.

“🕈︎☜︎☹︎👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎✡︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎☹︎! (Welcome to my world!)” Gaster announced as the floor underneath began to crumble, allowing Frisk to fall downwards through the world. Chara flew down after them and Gaster jumped down, his goopy body splattering across the screens he hits on the way down.

Frisk landed on one and slowly got up, their body aching as they stumble. They looked down and were surprised to see themselves but they were different. They wore black and red and Flowey was wrapped around their arm as they made their way through the Ruins, which somehow looked more rundown then normal.

Chara wasn’t too far behind, “Frisk! Are you- what the hell?” Chara became confused as they looked through the screen as well.

“🏱︎✌︎☼︎✌︎☹︎☹︎☜︎☹︎ 🕆︎☠︎✋︎✞︎☜︎☼︎💧︎☜︎💧︎ 🕈︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎☼︎✌︎👍︎❄︎☜︎☼︎💧︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎✌︎💣︎☜︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎❄︎⚐︎☼︎✡︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👎︎✋︎☞︎☞︎☜︎☼︎☜︎☠︎❄︎.” W.D Gaster suddenly made himself known to Frisk and Chara who recoil when he approaches.

“What did he say Chara?” Frisk turned to their ghostly companion.

“Something about how this is a parallel universe where everyone looks the same but their story is different from ours.”

The translation seemed to make Gaster happy but that didn’t stop him from suddenly summoning Gaster Blasters and shooting suddenly at Frisk, whose eyes widened as they began to dodge the attacks, some lasers getting way to close for comfort.

After the Gaster Blasters, Gaster didn’t even leave an opening as they suddenly shot their hands forward and grabbing them.

“☹︎☜︎❄︎ 🕆︎💧︎ ☹︎☜︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎❄︎☟︎☹︎☜︎💧︎💧︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎☹︎👎︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 💣︎⚐︎✞︎☜︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☠︎☜︎✠︎❄︎! (Let us leave this worthless world and move on to the next!)” Gaster yelled as he through Frisk forward and they fell on the ground. 

Chara moved after them yet again, wishing that they weren’t currently dead so they could help, but sadly things like going to bad to worst.

Their surroundings changed yet again, this time they seemed to fall out of a pixelated red heart with the words UNDERTALE underneath. Gaster suddenly jumped out making Frisk get up again, running at the man with their dagger in hand. 

They slashed causing Gaster to come apart for a few seconds before he rebuilt himself, “❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎😐︎! (That won’t work!)”

Frisk mentally cursed themselves as Chara tried looking for ways for Frisk to escape this battle that they can’t win.

Eventually, their eyes landed on a very familiar symbol, the Delta Rune. That thing was definitely connected to their world or at least a place they could get help.

“Frisk!” Chara ran over just as Frisk dodged more bones Gaster flew their way. 

Thanks to Chara’s yell Frisk was distracted and got a bone in the shoulder, it wasn’t in deep luckily, but that didn’t mean that Frisk was okay.

“Grab my hand!” Chara reached out and Frisk obeyed latching on tight. For some reason, Chara could interact with Frisk but nothing outside of them. They always found it weird that Chara could only touch them but they decided not to question it.

Chara floated upwards and near the Delta Rune, Gaster seeing where the children were heading fired some Gaster Blasters at them, hoping to shoot them down.

Chara practically flung Frisk inside and flew in at the right moment. Gaster could only watch as they flung themselves into the other world. 

“...❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👌︎☜︎ ✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎ ✋︎☠︎❄︎☜︎☼︎☜︎💧︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎. (...This will be very interesting.)” Gaster muttered before returning to a goop-like state and flinging himself back into the world of Undertale.


	2. Meet the Fun Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Duo runs into a Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, bashing my head into a wall because I feel like it sucked but I know this is the best I am getting: This is fine.

After flinging themselves into the rune, Chara and Frisk open their eyes to find themselves under a tree. The tree had pretty red leaves and the grass was a comfortable velvet.

“Where are we?” Frisk asked as they slowly got up off the ground. Taking a look around, So far the only way out they could spot was downward.

Chara got up as well, well floated upwards at least, and sighed “This is why we shouldn’t go through random gray doors.”

“Yeah I will agree, that was stupid.” Frisk nodded as they began to move onwards.

Their journey was stopped as Frisk proceeded to bump into something metal and proceeded to fall on their butt.

“Frisk!” Chara shouted before kneeling, “are you okay?”

Chara looked up to see what Frisk bumped into and was shocked to see that it was a human that was for some reason blue wearing iron armor, following behind them was a creature in a green cloak wearing a green hat and some weird purple dinosaur maybe lizard creature with an axe.

“Where the hell did you people come from!” Chara and the lizard both yelled.

Frisk got up again and dusted themselves off, “I am so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going!”

“It’s okay, I didn’t see you either.” The blue person reached out their hand, “My name is Kris.”

“Mine is Frisk!” they introduced themselves, happy that this person was way nicer than the goopy man.

“Okay, who are you?” the purple lizard pointed in Chara’s direction.

Chara’s eyes widened as they looked around before nervously pointing to themselves.

“Yeah, you! Who do you think I am talking to? The ground?” The lizard rolled its eyes.

“My name is Chara…” They trailed off nervously, not expecting to be asked anything.

“Nice to meet you Chara! My name is Ralsei, the purple girl is Susie, and Kris already introduced themselves so I think we are all good here!” The boy with the green hat introduced everyone else.

“Nice to meet you too! Um, can you politely lead us to the exit of this place?” Frisk twiddled with their fingers.

“Sure! We were just heading there ourselves!” Ralsei smiled. 

“No, we aren’t, we were finding a key so that way we can free that weird dude in the cell that claims he committed no crimes.” Susie reminded Ralsei.

“Well, afterward we will head to the next! Do you want to join us?” Ralsei invited.

Frisk and Chara both looked at each other before turning back towards the group, “Uh, may we have time to talk to each other?” Frisk nervously asked.

Chara got up from their kneeling position and began to float again facing the other way with Frisk, unknowingly scaring Kris, Susie, and Ralsei. 

“Should we trust them? I mean, they could work for that goopy man.” Chara began.

“I have this feeling we could! They could have attacked us earlier when I was on the floor.”

“Alright, it’s your call.” Chara nodded.

They both turned around gave a thumbs up, letting the group know that they would be happy to join.

“Great. Welcome aboard.” Kris smiled, being the first to recover from his shock.

“Hey Kris, can humans float, or am I insane?” Susie asked, making Chara realize no one except Frisk knows they are a ghost.

“No we cannot,” Kris replied.

Frisk began to chuckle to themselves as Chara joined in.

“Hey! What’s so funny!” Susie yelled.

“The fact none of you realized I am dead.” Chara continued to chuckle.

“I figured it out when we first met, I was shocked for a bit but then got used to their company.” Frisk shrugged, like being friends with a dead person was no deal.

The trio raised their hands before silently putting them down realizing that the two probably would only hand them more questions than answers.

“Okay then…” Kris trailed before shaking his head, “The place we need to go is Sean's shop, the dude in the cage told us he might know where the key is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara: I am a ghost  
> Frisk: They do be a ghost tho  
> Fun Gang: ....  
> Kris: Okay but K E Y

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster after watching two kids throw themselves into another universe: ......Interesting, this could be fun lol. Brb grabbing popcorn!


End file.
